Szaleństwa przyszłości
by RitterC
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy do fandomu Andrzeja Pilipiuka, Oko jelenia. Poza kapitanem Bielińskim wszystkie postacie należą do pana Andrzeja.


Fandom: _A. Pilipiuk, Oko Jelenia_ , akcja zaczyna się po tomie Sowie Zwierciadło.

Zachowano oryginalny, pierwszoosobowy sposób narracji w przypadku punktu widzenia Marka.

BREAK LINE

 _Co się stanie z całym światem gdy_

 _Odejdziemy w zapomnienie_

 _Piotr Rubik, Strażnik Raju_

BREAK LINE

 _Nazywam się Marek Oberech, informatyk, były nauczyciel w jednym z warszawskich liceów. Prawie rok temu gadający kot z przyszłości przerzucił mnie z szesnastowiecznej Gotlandii do Polski dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, mojego – powiedzmy – czasu ojczystego. Staszek Grążel, którego ojca miałem wątpliwą okazję spotkać po raz pierwszy pół roku temu, zmarł w dziewiętnastym wieku, ale udało mi się odszukać jego scalak i odtworzyć ciało. Kot mówił, że w uznaniu zasług nasz świat będzie dalej istniał bez przeszkód. Kłamał. Perfidnie. Byliśmy zupełnie nieprzygotowani na to, co miało nadejść. Nie, w sumie to nieprawda, przecież Michał ostrzegał. A ja byłem głupcem, biorąc za dobrą monetę bajdurzenia kota o świetlanej przyszłości._

BREAK LINE

Odłożyłem długopis i zapatrzyłem się w zabite deskami okno przydzielonego mi, przytulnego pokoju, w którym zamieszkaliśmy razem z Zuzanną. Pomieszczenie było całkiem spore, w jedną ze ścian wbudowana była duża szafa, teraz nieco pustawa. Gdy tutaj dotarliśmy, nie mieliśmy nic. Macocha Staszka podzieliła się z Zuzanną swoimi zapasami ubrań, mnie wspomógł Adam. Dzięki temu ubrania które miałem były bardzo wygodne, ale niestety monotematyczne, z żołnierskim sznytem, czyli bojówki i czarne t-shirty.

BREAK LINE

Cała ta sytuacja zaczęła się jakiś miesiąc temu. Spotkaliśmy się wtedy ze Staszkiem, w jego sanktuarium za Biblioteką Narodową. Planowaliśmy wspólny wypad po złoto Hanzy, o którym Staszek dowiedział się od starego marynarza, pana Augusta, którego poznał w dziewiętnastym wieku. Siedzieliśmy popijając zrobione przez chłopaka wino, gdy od strony Biblioteki dotarły do nas przerażone krzyki. Jakie to szczęście, że się zgodziłem na pracę dla ojca Staszka – pomyślałem, wyciągając z podramiennej kabury pistolet dostarczony przez Szczurogębego kilka dni wcześniej. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że chłopak też już trzyma broń w ręku. Po chwili dołączył także Adam; musiał kręcić się w okolicy i na polecenie ojca pilnować Staszka. Udało się, przeżyliśmy. Po drodze zabraliśmy z biblioteki Zuzannę i wylądowaliśmy w rezydencji Grążelów. Chwilowo byliśmy bezpieczni. Zebrany przez Majora w domu sprzęt oraz broń wystarczyłyby na małą wojnę w republice bananowej. Zatopiłem się we wspomnieniach.

BREAK LINE

 _To było dawno, ale jednocześnie cała scena była bardzo żywa. Jechaliśmy wozem zabranym piratom, którzy sprowadzili Jaskółkę na skały. Sadko powoził, Borys drzemał obok brata. Hela spała wtulona we mnie. Zacząłem również przysypiać. Ze snów wyrwał mnie straszny grzmot i zauważyłem, że na niebie widoczne było pękniecie z którego na ziemię spadały jakieś istoty._

 _– Bratok, co to? – Czy mi się wydawało, czy w głosie Borysa słychać było strach? No proszę, zabójcy Hanzy, a jak tylko coś niestandardowego to od razu boimy się – pomyślałem z wisielczym humorem. Drgnąłem, nad niektórymi istotami rozkładały się spadochrony. A świetlistych płomieni nie dało się z niczym pomylić. Taki sam ślad pozostawiały pociski smugowe do karabinku systemu Kałasznikowa. Czyżby znowu Chińczycy? – przeraziłem się._

 _Kilku spadochroniarzy, umiejętnie sterując spadochronami wylądowało pomiędzy nami a pęknięciem. Byli bardzo dobrzy, w kilka sekund zwinęli spadochrony i założyli rubież obronną. Na szczęście głosy, które do nas docierały nie mówiły po chińsku. Wsłuchując się w nie zrozumiałem, że – przynajmniej w części – są to Polacy. Ale nie były to wypowiedzi nadające się dla uszu damy. Widziałem jak Hela poczerwieniała, gdy zrozumiała o czym krzyczą._

 _– Siergiej, ognia! Pokryj lewą flankę – spokojny głos dowódcy wydawał mi się znany. Koń cicho zarżał. Człowiek, który przed chwilą wykrzykiwał rozkazy, obrócił się błyskawicznie i przysiadł w półprzysiadzie z lufą karabinu wycelowaną w naszą stronę. Zanim miałem możliwość zastanowienia się co możemy zrobić, usłyszałem:_

 _– Widzę was, nie próbujcie uciekać._

 _Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jedno oko mężczyzny zasłania świecąca lekką zielenią szybka, okular noktowizora._

 _– Wyjdźcie, tylko powoli i spokojnie. Ręce trzymać tak żebym je widział. Swietłana! – krzyknął. Jedna z postaci stojących obok obróciła się spokojnie i również wycelowała karabin w naszą stronę. Pomału podeszliśmy do nich. Teraz dopiero, w świetle pochodzącym od wystrzeliwanym pocisków smugowych mogłem się przyjrzeć, że mężczyzna ma polskie dystynkcje kapitana, zaś na rękawie naszytą okrągłą odznakę spadochroniarzy – pikującego orła na tle spadochronu, otoczonego wieńcem. Oficer wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego._

 _– Marek Oberech? – spytał._

 _Dopiero po chwili skojarzyłem, skąd go znam. Spotkaliśmy się na szkoleniu dla oficerów rezerwy, które przeszedłem po studiach. Kapitan Michał Bieliński prowadził część zajęć dla mojej grupy. Kilka razy rozmawialiśmy, oficer sam był z wykształcenia informatykiem, absolwentem elitarnej Wojskowej Akademii Technicznej imienia Jarosława Dąbrowskiego w Warszawie. Zauważyłem zdziwione spojrzenie Heleny, również Sadko i Borys przyglądali mi się z uwagą._

 _– Bratok, kto eto? – Borys chyba wziął sobie za punkt honoru udawanie, że nie zna polskiego._

 _– Bratok? – powtórzył oficer. – Proszę wybaczyć, pomyliłem pana z kimś kogo znam – wyjaśnił._

 _– Nie pomylił się pan, panie kapitanie – postanowiłem się wreszcie odezwać._

 _– Nie?_

 _– Kapitan Michał Bieliński, absolwent WAT, prowadził pan z moją grupą podstawowe szkolenie wojskowe na kursie oficerów rezerwy – starałem się rozwiać wątpliwości. Uśmiechnął się i spytał:_

 _– Też wpadliście w wyrwę czasoprzestrzenną?_

 _– Wyrwę czasoprzestrzenną? – spytałem. Oficer odwrócił się tylko i wskazał pęknięcie na niebie._

 _– Nie wiem, co to jest – wyjaśniłem._

 _– Jak to? Przecież tworzą się od kilku lat – zdziwił się._

 _– Od kilku lat? – teraz ja się zdziwiłem._

 _– Marek, gdzieś ty się uchował? Zaczęło się na początku dwa tysiące dziesiątego i trwa już trzy lata._

BREAK LINE

Na szelest pościeli odwróciłem się w stronę łóżka. Zuzanna przeciągnęła się, otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła na mnie.

– Nad czym myślisz? – zapytała.

– Co robić dalej. Ta plaga dotknęła całą Ziemię, nie mamy już ucieczki – odpowiedziałem. Zuzanna nic nie powiedziała, w końcu wczorajsze wiadomości CNN oglądaliśmy wszyscy razem. Kamerzysta, zanim zginął, nakręcił idące szeroką falangą zombie, które wyszły z wyrwy czasoprzestrzennej, która otworzyła się w Miami. Podobne doniesienia docierały z całej Europy, Azji, Afryki. Ba, pojawiły się nawet w Australii i na wyspach Pacyfiku.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Adam.

– Szef prosi, chyba Major ma jakiś nowy pomysł.

Gdyby nie ten były glina, już dawno by nas nie było. To on zabezpieczył ten dom. To on ściągnął niezbędne zapasy i ludzi, dzięki którym mogliśmy się bronić. Udało mu się też skontaktować ze starymi znajomymi, którzy mieli dostarczyć informacje, gdzie to się wszystko zaczęło. Najwidoczniej udało im się to zrobić i Major, po przeanalizowaniu zebranych danych, miał jakiś pomysł, co możemy robić dalej.

W salonie, który przerobiliśmy już dawno na salę spotkań, siedział już ojciec Staszka, zajmując swój ulubiony fotel. Zresztą na innym by się nie zmieścił. Macocha chłopaka jak zwykle przysiadła na poręczy tegoż fotela. W sali byli także Adam, Staszek i Major. Na końcu stołu siedział Robert Storm, który, całkowitym przypadkiem, był w momencie ataku w rezydencji. Usiadłem na swoim miejscu. Zauważyłem, że nie tylko ja byłem ciekawy, co powie były glina.

– Majorze, proszę.

– Z zebranych informacji wynika, że zaczęło się w Chinach, a potem poszło na zachód. Nie minęło dwanaście godzin, gdy objęło całą Ziemię. Moi koledzy z Quantico dogadali się z Chińczykami, że wyślą swoją ekipę. Przylecieli i pojechali w góry Tien-Szan, na pogranicze rosyjsko-chińskie. To tam się wszystko zaczęło. Po wyjeździe z Pekinu udało im się nawiązać łączność tylko raz. W komunikacie zawarto współrzędne geograficzne wskazujące na Puszczę Kampinoską. – Major westchnął i zamilkł. Popatrzył po zebranych. Zastanawiałem się, o co może mu chodzić, ale uprzedził mnie Adam:

– Jakieś konkretne miejsce?

– Tak, niestety. NATO-wski schron P-1138.

– Ale przecież on jest opuszczony?

– No właśnie nie do końca. Ludzie z Quantico z którymi się kontaktowałem mówili coś o zajęciu obiektu przez Langley.

Zastanawiałem się, o czym mówią, gdy znowu wróciły wspomnienia.

BREAK LINE

 _Sytuacja została już opanowana, żołnierze palili zwłoki zastrzelonych zombie. Z tego co mówił Michał niedługo mieli wracać, bo byli potrzebni gdzie indziej. Siedzieliśmy we czwórkę wokół ogniska, jakiś podoficer podgrzewał wojskowe racje. Po chwili kapitan Bieliński dosiadł się do nas, kładąc karabin na kolanach. Z kieszeni munduru wyciągnął jakieś jakby nieśmiertelniki zawieszone na stalowych łańcuszkach._

 _– Trzymaj – Michał wręczył mi cztery niewielkie medaliony. – Po jednym dla każdego z was._

 _Rozdałem je, oglądając dokładnie ten, który miał być dla mnie. Okrągły medalion, wykonany z aluminium lub stali. Obracałem go, chcąc dojść do czego ma służyć. Widziałem, że moi towarzysze są tak samo zdziwieni. W końcu oficer się zlitował:_

 _– Gdybyście kiedykolwiek byli świadkami otwarcia się wyrwy czasoprzestrzennej, przyłóżcie kciuk do środka medalionu. Zostaniemy powiadomieni i ktoś przybędzie zlikwidować problem. Przez te lata nauczyliśmy się z nimi walczyć. Udało nam się nawet założyć nowe miasta, oni – kiwnął głową w stronę dopalających się stosów – bardzo nie lubią chodzić po górach. A i lasy nie bardzo kochają – uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną._

 _– Przenieśliście się w góry?_

 _– Tak, całe pasmo ukraińskich Karpat było niezagospodarowane, więc je zagospodarowaliśmy. W końcu to prawie jak nasze. A i Rosjanie – kiwnął głową w stronę podchodzącej do ogniska dziewczyny – nie mieli z tym problemów._

 _– Skończyło się paliwo do miotaczy, chłopcy kończą granatami._

 _– Granatami? – znów postanowiłem się wtrącić._

 _– Holenderska F-1, granat dymny._

 _– Ach – kiwnąłem głową wiedząc o co chodzi dziewczynie. Tak, pamiętałem tę konstrukcję. Granat, w rzeczywistości zapalający, ale nazywany dymnym, aby obejść międzynarodowe konwencje. Co by jednak o nim nie mówić, rzucony w stertę ciał rzeczywiście dymił._

 _Zauważyłem, że zarówno Sadko, jak i Borys rozglądają się z ciekawością po prowizorycznym obozowisku. Wiedziałem, że nie minie dzień od spotkania, a Marius Kowalik i Peter Hansavritson wszystkiego się dowiedzą. A Kowalik zapewne dokładnie zbada artefakty, które dostali obaj Rosjanie._

 _– Dobra, bo na nas pora. Zapamiętajcie i postarajcie się przekazać zaufanym ludziom. Cała impreza z żywymi trupami zacznie się w Roku Pańskim 2010. Za to wydarzenie odpowiadają pracownicy Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej oraz polski rząd, który pozwolił im prowadzić eksperymenty w dawnym schronie siedemdziesiąt dwa piętnaście._

 _Drgnąłem, wiedziałem o jakim schronie mowa. To była dawna Atomowa Kwatera Dowodzenia na skraju Puszczy Kampinoskiej. Byłem tam raz, razem z innymi kandydatami na oficerów. Ale z tego co pamiętałem, kompleks był opuszczony. Postanowiłem o to zapytać._

 _– A czy kompleks siedemdziesiąt dwa piętnaście nie został opuszczony?_

 _– No chyba nie uważa pan, poruczniku, że ot tak, opuszczono coś, co było budowane w tajemnicy przez kilkadziesiąt lat? Wejście do zabezpieczonej części kompleksu znajduje się tam, gdzie jest reper geodezyjny. Na północ od obiektu numer dwa jest tylko jeden._

 _Kiwnąłem głową, pamiętałem ten znacznik z mojej wizyty w obiekcie. Nawet dziwiliśmy się, że stoi w miejscu, w którym nikt by się go nie spodziewał._

BREAK LINE

Wróciłem myślami do rzeczywistości. Major coś mówił.

– Nie wiemy, gdzie jest wejście do schronu. Trzeba będzie tam pojechać, zawieźć georadar i zrobić przeszukanie. A najgorsze, że od razu musimy ściągnąć tam duże siły. Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś był w bunkrze i zareagował, gdy zaczniemy się tam kręcić z georadarem.

Milczałem, nie miałem ochoty wyjeżdżać z bezpiecznego domu i zostawiać Zuzanny. Nasze zebranie przerwał kobiecy krzyk i odgłos przewracanych sprzętów. Z przerażeniem rozpoznałem głos Zuzanny. Kobiecy krzyk nagle się urwał. Wypadliśmy ze Staszkiem i Adamem z pokoju, w biegu wyciągając broń.

Okno w naszym pokoju było wyłamane. Nad ciałem Zuzanny pochylał się zombie, który przygotowywał się do rozbicia czaszki dziewczyny, aby móc dobrać się do mózgu. Drugi stał na środku pokoju patrząc na nas, kolejny gramolił się przez wybite okno. Pistolet, który trzymałem w ręku, plunął ogniem. Koleś pochylający się nad Zuzanną został odepchnięty od niej. Po chwili do strzelaniny przyłączyli się Staszek, Adam i jeden z jego ludzi, który właśnie wpadł w drzwi, Adrian. Po kilkunastu sekundach zombie zostały wyeliminowane. Adrian najspokojniej w świecie podszedł do okna i rzucił granat, holenderską F-1.

BREAK LINE

Siedziałem w jednym z wolnych pokoi niewidzącym wzrokiem patrząc w kominek. Przybyliśmy za późno, Zuzanna już nie żyła. Straciłem ją po raz kolejny, tym razem na zawsze. Usłyszałem, jak otwierają się drzwi. Zanim się odezwali, już wiedziałem, że to Adam ze Staszkiem.

– Jedziesz? – zapytał mój przyjaciel.

– Jadę, nic mnie tu już nie trzyma. Adamie, powiedz Majorowi, że wiem gdzie jest wejście do schronu.

BREAK LINE

A/N: Ta historia kiedyś będzie miała dalszy ciąg. Mam już jej zarys, ale niestety ciągły niedoczas nie pozwala zbytnio na pisanie.


End file.
